TOW The Friends Ain't So Innocent
by FunGyrl
Summary: Just A Funny Story
1. Ain't So Innocent Pt. 1

TOW FRIENDS AIN'T SO INNOCENT

First of all I would like to say that this fanfic was written purely in fun. Because I write something doesn't mean I support it. Also these characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a few seconds. Also if you are easily offended and don't like R' movies, you probably shouldn't read this.

Chandler comes in from a long, hard day of work. He's very tired and he can't wait to see

Monica. And all the stress, he just needed some good old' Geller lovin'. He walked in and

Monica is preparing dinner. "Hi Honey!" Monica says as Chandler walks behind her. He hugs

her tight from behind, pressing him against her. "Hey Sweetie." Chandler says as he kisses

her neck and lower ear. "Ohh honey," enjoying this, "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Umm, I couldn't stop thinking of you." Chandler replies, letting her know what he wants.

She turns and faces him. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. They get

deeper and more involved with their kiss, both of them getting more and more turned on.

"Come on Chandler, let's go to the bedroom." Monica manages between kisses. Chandler

doesn't say anything, just lies Monica down taking off her shirt and kissing her neck and

collar bone. Monica takes his shirt off. Monica positions herself on top of him teasingly

and kisses him hard on the mouth. On the radio, we can hear Marvin Gaye singing "Let's

get it on." They both laugh inches from each other's faces and start to kiss again. They

break from the kiss for a second and Chandler simply smiles and rolls over so he is on top.

About 20 minutes later they both lay exhausted. Monica with her head on Chandler's chest

and her leg wrapped around him. "Damn. What a day." Chandler says tiredly. "Was it

stressful?" Monica asked. "Like you wouldn't believe. Do we have any beer?" Chandler asks

as Monica lets out a small laugh. "Beer, eh? You're starting to sound like Joey." They both

laugh. "Actually, I got a better idea." Chandler says smiling. He stands up naked pulling his

boxers back on. Then he puts on his simple white undershirt and helps Monica up. She puts

on what she was wearing before. As they usually do after one of them have a stressful

day, Chandler pulls out his bowl and lights it up. Sitting on the couch, he then passes it to

Monica who takes two hits and sits next to Chandler resting her head on his shoulder. "I

like your idea better. We haven't done this for like two months!" States Monica. "Has it

been that long?" Chandler asks as he laughs. They both continue to smoke until the bowl is

cashed. They set the bowl down on the table and lie down together on the couch completely

relaxed and feeling great. And then Joey walks in. "Hey guys. Ummmm, I love that smell.

You got anymore?" "My coat pocket." Chandler says as he flips the TV on to MTV. Joey

takes the score out of Chandler's pocket and put it into the bowl. "Now don't let Monica

smoke too much. She's got to make us dinner tonight." "Joey!" Monica says. "Don't worry

about it man. I'll finish dinner if nothing else." Chandler says. "No honey. That's nice but

I can make it in a few minutes." Monica says. "Sureeee" Chandler jokes as Joey lies back

in the recliner and lights up. The phone rings. "Awww man." Chandler says, not wanting to

move. He sits up and gets the phone. "Hello? (Pause) We're just chilling. (Pause) Fuck yeah

man. (He says as he laughs. Pause) Uh huh. (Pause) Sure. (Pause) OK see you in a few." He

hangs the phone up. "Who was that honey?" Monica asks. "Ross. He and Pheebs and Rach are

coming over. They want to get in on some of all the fun we're having." Chandler jokes. They

all sit there watching MTV. The new Eminem video pops up. _The Real Slim Shady_. "I love

this song." Joey laughs. The rest of the 3 friends come in all holding Coronas. "Now the

party's starting!" Says Chandler as he stands up putting his pants on and getting a beer

out of the fridge. Ross sits down on the floor and pulls out his bowl out of his jacket

pocket and lights it up. "Can I?" Asks Rachel. Ross hands it to her and Phoebe is smoking

her blunt. "I didn't know you smoked blunts Phoebe." Rachel says. "Rachel, I lived on the

streets for years. I've smoke it all." Phoebe says empirically. They all laugh. A few

minutes later they are all stoned off their asses. Laughing about everything and just

being silly. But they're just drinking now. To Monica, "Honey do you want me to finish

dinner, cause I'm hungry." "No that's ok Chandler. Let's just order some pizzas or

something." Monica says. "Sounds great to me. Everyone else?" Various yeahs, oks, and

whatevers. "Ok then. And while I'm up I might do a little cleaning, saymop the floor"

Chandler winks at Monica as he says this and she laughs. A little later, the pizza has come

and the floor has been mopped. Rachel is lying on the floor with Phoebe and Joey. Chandler

is sitting on the couch stroking Monica's hair whose head is in his lap and Ross is sitting

in the chair. Cans of beer are loaded up into one large trashcan bag and a bottle of

Seagrams Seven can be seen in the middle of the table. Monica's is really, really drunk as

well as Joey and Rachel. Phoebe and Ross are almost there but Chandler is just chilling

drinking slowly, not trying to get too drunk. "Chandler, I feel sick." "Ohh ok. Come on."

Chandler gets up and helps Monica up and she's really uneasy and almost falls. "Here you

go," Chandler says as he picks Monica up and carries her to the bathroom. In there he puts

her in front of the toilet and holds her hair back as she makes herself feel a lot better.

"You feel better now sweetie?" Chandler asks. "Uhhhg" "Ok, time for bed." Chandler says

as Monica replies, "Ok" "Ok." Chandler so cutely says in his soft little voice a la Matthew

Perry. He carries her outside of the bathroom, "Everyone say goodnight to Monica"

Chandler tells everyone. Various goodnights, sleep tights, and I'm right behind you's.

Chandler carries Monica and lays her on the bed but before he can stand back up fully she

pulls him on top of her. They start to kiss and take off their clothes.

A few mins. later:

Chandler re-enters the den to see everyone but Phoebe passed out. She's watching tv and

laughing at something she's watching. "Whatcha watching Pheebs?" "Oh nothing really just

"The Tom Green Show"." "Oh I love that show!" Says Chandler. They sit around and watch

tv until eventually Phoebe falls asleep. Chandler tiredly stands and cuts off the tv. The

gets a drink a water and sleepily walks into his room. Inside, Monica has thrown the

sheets around and they're basically all over the floor. Chandler picks the sheets up and

tucks Monica in before getting in himself. He leans over and kisses Monica on the

forehead and rolls over to go to sleep. The next morning Chandler wakes up to an empty

bed. He gets up and pulls on some boxers and his white tee. He walks into the living room

where Monica is, "Hey Sweetie," he says as he sits beside a miserable Monica and puts his

arm around her. "Hey honey." She mumbles. Chandler laughs and replies, "I bet you are

feeling wonderful this morning." "Oh I am" Chandler kisses her on her cheek and says as

he stands, "So what would you like for breakfast?" "Umm how about ten little white

Tylenol and a chaser of vodka." Chandler laughs and shakes his head knowingly. He takes

two Tylenol and a glass of water over to her and says, "Here's some Tylenol and water.

I'll fix you a Kaluha shake if you want. Those always make me feel better." Then Monica

says as she lies down: "Thanks honey. You're so sweet. Thank you for taking such good care

of me. Whew, from the feel of it, I drank a little to much last night." "No problem honey."

Chandler says as he kisses her forehead and sits at her feet rubbing her legs. Joey then

walks in and from the looks of it he isn't suffering at all from their fun last night. "Good

morning people." (All the friends' other than Monica and Chandler left early this morning.)

"Hey Joe." Chandler says speaking for both of them. Joey plops down in the recliner. "So

what are your plans for the day? It is Saturday so they will probably have a new act at

Central Perk." "I don't know about all that," Monica mumbles and Joey looks at her

strangely. "Hangover," Chandler fills a confused Joey in. "Ohh well if you're worried about

that then that BC Powder stuff really works!" (Note from the author: It really, really

does.) "You got any more for Monica?" Chandler asks. "Oh yeah" Joey says as he out a big

bag of little BC Powder packets. "Here you go. Pit it on your tongue and then wash it down

with some water." A few minutes later they are all at Central Perk drinking some coffee.

Monica and Chandler are sitting closely on the couch and Joey is at the other end of the

couch. They are waiting for the new act to come in. And in the door come none other than

Janice holding a guitar case. "Oh no!" Chandler says as he ducks himself and Monica.

"Don't say THAT is the new act?!?!" Joey says rather loudly. "Well hello. If it isn't the

peanut gang insert Janice's laugh here. And Chandler Bing, it's been a long time." Janice

says as she winks at him. Chandler wraps his arm around Monica's shoulders and pulls her

tightly towards him. "Uhh yeah it has Janice." "Sooooo, anyway, let me get on with my

music." Janice walks up to the microphone and introduces herself. Intrigued to see what

she sounds like Monica, Chandler, and Joey stay to listen in. Chandler kisses the top of

Monica's head assuringly. "Hello Central Perk. I'm Janice, insert laugh again And today

I'll be singing a very special song." She starts strumming her guitar and Monica and

Chandler look uneasy. _"I want you to know, I had faith in you, I wish nothing but the best for you both,_

Another version of me, is she perverted like me, will she go down on you in a theater,' "You remember

that Chandler?" (Chandler looks wide-mouthed to Janice and then looks at Monica like this

woman is crazy. Joey laughs and looks at Chandler. Joey seems to be enjoying this.)_Does_

she speak eloquently? And will she have your baby? I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother. Cause the

love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, nooo, and every time

you speak her name does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died, till you died, but you're still

alive! Chorus: And I'm here, to remind you, of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair, to deny

me, of the cross I bear that you did to me. You, you, you, you, outta know. Did you forget about me Mr.

Duplicity I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner it was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced and

are you thinking of me when you fuck her! (Chandler and Monica look at each other and both

almost die laughing.)_ Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for you to_

be open wide, nooo, and every time you speak her name does she know how you told me you'd hold me until

you died, till you died, but you're still alive! Chorus Cause the joke that you made in the bed that was lame,

and I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes, and you know it, and every time I scratch my nails

down someone else's back I hope you feel it. Well can you feel it??!?! Chorus (2 Times)'" (Alanis

Morrisette, "You Outta Know")

Central Perk patrons kind-of look strangely at her but still clap. Janice comes and sits

down in the chair near the couch smiling at the three on the couch. "So what did you

think!?!" Janice asks smiling at the three. Joey's still laughing and Monica and Chandler

are too. Chandler finally speaks up, "Uhh it was nice Janice." He says sarcastically and

then continues laughing. "So you're with Monica now?" Chandler nods. Speaking to Monica,

Janice says, "He's a good fuck isn't he?" At this Joey roars louder into laughter and

Monica chuckles too. "Ok, ok that's enough Janice." Chandler says getting a little

Embarrassedas Janice says, "I mean come on Monica you know it's true. (To Chandler)

That's probably the only reason she's with you." Kinda laughing Chandler says, "I don't

think so Janice but if it makes you feel better to think that, go ahead." Chandler and

Monica get up to leave, Janice laughs, "See you two guys later!" "Hope not." Chandler says

under his breath. Outside of Central Perk Chandler and Monica are walking. "She's fucking

nuts!" Chandler says. "Oh trust me, I know." Monica replies. "But she's right you know?"

Chandler looks at her questionably. "You are a good fuck." She says jokingly. Right nearby

an old man looks at them shocked and they look at each other and start walking faster

laughing their heads off.


	2. Ain't So Innocent Pt. 2

TOW Friends Ain't So Innocent Part 2

****

First of all I would like to say that this fanfic was written purely in fun. Because I write something doesn't mean I support it. Also these characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a few seconds. Also if you are easily offended and don't like R' movies, you probably shouldn't read this. 

__

Chandler and Monica's apartment 

Only those two are there. Chandler's lying on his side on the couch with just a pair of 

white and blue boxers. He's watching TV and Monica is in the kitchen making pancakes. 

Monica sets the timer and goes over to the couch, where Chandler lays, carrying a damp 

towel and some Vaseline. "Hey cutie" Chandler says as he pulls Monica down to the couch. 

"How's it feeling?" Asks Monica. "Umm it's still a little sore." "Well turn over and I'll 

clean it for you." "Ok." Says Chandler as he rolls over to his stomach revealing a tattoo 

on his lower back. "Hmm, it's still sexy." Monica says suggestively. Chandler smiles but it 

quickly turns into a grimace as Monica softly rubs the Vaseline on it. "You ok?" Monica 

asks. "Yeah, fine. Just burns a little." Chandler reaches back to feel it but Monica lightly 

taps his hand. "No sweetie. You don't want to get it infected." "So you can scratch it but 

I can't even touch it?" Chandler says jokingly. Smiling Monica says, "Again, I'm sorry for 

scratching it last night." Chandler smiles. "I was just caught up in the moment." Monica 

finishes. Chandler laughs, "Well I had to take you right there. Damn honey, you blew all in 

my ear. You know how much I love that." They both laugh. "Ok finished." Monica says. 

Chandler sits up but doesn't lean back. "Oops." Monica says as she goes to pick up the 

Vaseline she drops between Chandler's legs. As she goes down to pick it up the rest of the 

group comes in and Monica pops her head up and everyone is like, "Ok, yeah, we can come 

backetc." "No guys I was just picking this up." Monica says holding the Vaseline. "Ohh! 

Ok!" Rachel says. Chandler laughs at the situation. "Come on in guys." He says still 

laughing. Everyone comes in and Monica joins Chandler on the couch. Rachel sits in the 

recliner and Phoebe also on the couch. Joey sits in the other chair and Ross sits at the 

kitchen table. "So what's everyone doing tonight?" Chandler asks everyone. "Nothing 

here." Phoebe replies. Everyone else follows that with various, "Me eithers." "How about 

we go to Marrz tonight?" Chandler suggests. "Yeah that sounds awesome." Joey says. "Hey 

I heard that 'Seeds and Stems' were playing tonight." Ross informs everyone. "Ok, 

awesome." Everyone says.

__

Later at Central Perk

Monica and Chandler are on the chair and Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross are on the couch with 

Joey at the table. "Oh what time is it?" Chandler asks. "Six-thirty." Says Ross looking at 

his watch. "Then you girls need to start getting ready if we're leaving by nine-thirty." 

Chandler says jokingly. "Oh shut-up." Monica says lightly slapping his shoulder. "It takes 

you guys a while to get ready too." Rachel points out and all the girls agree. "So what's 

for dinner?" Joey asks. 

__

About an hour and a half later. "The Underground Sandwich Shop"

The six sit on bar stools around the circular table. Chandler reaches up and with a snap 

and a whistle he says, "Can we get a pitcher over here please." Between his overly sexy 

tattoo and the contrast of his tanned skin and his Khaki Dockers, Monica likes to lift the 

back of his blue Polo shirt every now and then for a quick turn on. With each time, 

Chandler lets out a small laugh. "This place has the best Club sandwiches." Says Monica. 

The waiter comes around and places the pitcher on the table and distributes six frozen 

glasses. "Thanks," Says Chandler who takes the pitcher and pours himself, Monica, and 

Rachel who is also in his reach. He passes it to Joey who pours for everyone else. "Ohh 

here comes the food," says Ross as he rubs his hands together hungrily. The waiter passes 

out Club sandwiches to Chandler, Monica, Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe. He hands Joey his 

meatball sub. The six reminisce of some old times. "But I knew Chandler wouldn't be able 

to throw the ball when I flashed him!" Phoebe exclaims as everyone laughs. "Oh, ha ha. Yes, 

you found my weak spot. Ha ha." Chandler grins sarcastically. "Oh I got one!" Rachel says. 

"What about that time me and Phoebe saw you two fucking against the window!" At this 

Monica spits beer everywhere as does Chandler and Ross. Joey just laughs. "You what?!" 

Monica exclaims embarrassed. "Oh yeah. That was awful. How else do you think I found 

out?" Phoebe asks innocently. Chandler once embarrassed, starts laughing. Monica turns 

red. "Here honey." Chandler hands her a cup. "Drink some more and you'll forget all about 

it. We may even be able to get your cheeks back to their regular color." Chandler says 

teasing her. Everyone is laughing. "Wow. I never knew that's how you found out Phoebe." 

Monica says still a little in shock. "How did you find out Rachel?" Chandler asks as he 

takes another sip of beer. "I don't know Mr. Big." Rachel says menacingly. Chandler looks 

up shocked then to Monica, who is slightly grinning, then back to Rachel questionably. "I 

heard one of your phone conversations." Rachel explains. "This is too much information!" 

Ross says, a little uncomfortable with the whole concept of that nickname. The whole gang 

shares lots of laughs and a few more pitchers.

__

Marrz: A Bar Downtown

The wonderful band 'Seeds and Stems' is keeping the bar crowded. Joey and Ross are 

sitting at the bar eyeing some pretty ladies at a nearby table. Phoebe and Rachel are 

sitting at a table with two good-looking guys. Chandler and Monica find the dance floor 

and cut a rug if you don't mind me saying so. The song is somewhat fast so they dance 

apart but still with each other. Chandler puts his arms up and Monica slides her hands up 

his sides underneath his shirt. She pulls it up just enough so she can see his tattoo each 

time he spins around. In his right hand Chandler grips a bottle of Red Stripe. With the 

left he grabs Monica by the waist of her skirt still dancing with her as she rubs her hands 

over his chest. As the group does a smooth transition from song to song, Chandler leans 

over and yells in Monica's ear over the noise, "You want a beer baby?" Monica nods 

grinning as Chandler gives her a quick peck and mouths, "I'll be right back." Knowing her 

favorite, Chandler asks the bartender for a Corona and another Red Strip for himself. As 

Chandler places the lime into the top and plugs it with his thumb so he can turn it over, he 

spots Monica. He waves at her and smiles beautifully to her. He mouths "I love you" and 

she does the same. A random guy comes up to Monica and dances with her while Chandler 

gets her beer. As Chandler comes back he smiles to the guy and asks, "May I cut in?" And 

with that Monica takes her beer and they continue to dance the night away. Joey comes 

and tells the two goodnight with a pretty blonde in tow. "See you later Joe." Chandler 

says smiling to Joey. "Honey I need another beer!" Monica exclaims to Chandler. 

"Already?" Chandler asks. Monica looks innocently to a big pool of Corona on the floor. 

Chandler laughs and says, "I'll be right back." With a peck on the cheek he walks over to 

the bar. He sees Rachel, Phoebe, Ross, another woman, and two other guys. He waves to 

them and they wave to him. He takes another Corona to Mon but she meets him halfway. 

"I'm tired," Monica says, "Let's rest for a few minutes." "Great idea." Says Chandler as 

they walk towards their friends minus Joey. "Wow! I saw you two out there." Rachel 

exclaims. "Great dancers!" "Why thank you Rach." Chandler says as he pulls a chair out for 

Monica. Chandler collapses tiredly into his chair. "Damn!" Chandler yelps in pain. "Careful 

honey!" "I know I keep forgetting." Chandler explains. The girl sitting with Ross asks, 

"What did you hurt?" "Oh my tattoo. It's new so it's still sore." Chandler raises his shirt 

showing her his tattoo. "That's an awesome design." She says. "Aaron Chang?" (If you 

don't know, Aaron Chang is a brand of clothes here and the design looks like a mix between 

a sun and a star with four points and rays coming from it. It's hard to explain but it's 

awesome.) "Yep!" Chandler replies. "Another Red Stripe?" The waitress asks Chandler and 

Ross. "Yes and can we get four more Coronas for the ladies?" Chandler says. "Oh and 

another bottle of Bud for me." The man beside Phoebe says. "As for me." Rachel's date 

speaks up. As the drinks come Monica leads Chandler back out to the dance floor. "You 

guys coming?" Chandler asks. "I want to!" Say Phoebe and Rachel towing their dates. 

"We're coming too!" Ross exclaims smiling at the girl with dark hair sitting beside him. 

On the dance floor all ten dance crazily. Ross switches partners with Chandler at one 

point. As the band decides to cool things down with a slow song they switch back. Chandler 

lovingly looks at Monica as the song comes on and takes her drink as well as his own and 

places them on a nearby speaker. He takes her into his arms and she wraps her arms 

around him. She lays her head on his shoulder breathing onto his neck. He pulls her closer. 

As the song ends, "Alright!" The lead singer says. "Hope everyone's having a fucking great 

time out there tonight, I know we are." They start to play some Dave Matthews. "Crash 

Into Me". The other eight go sit down again. As that song ends Chandler and Monica go 

join the rest of the group. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to piss like a fucking race 

horse." Chandler says. "Be right back." He walks off to the bathrooms as Monica sits down 

with the others. The two guys that were with Phoebe and Rachel have left. "Hey where'd 

those two guys go?" Monica asks. "They went home. Jason started throwing up outside so 

they went home." Phoebe explains. "Yeah I think we're going to go on and get out of here. 

It's like 1:30 already." Rachel says as she and Phoebe stand. Ross says, "I'll go with you. 

You want to come?" He says suggestively to his date. "Sure." She says gripping his hand. 

"Me and Chandler will probably be going soon too. Catch you later!" Monica says as 

Chandler walks up behind her and wraps his hands around her waist. "You guys leaving?" 

Chandler asks. "Yeah it's getting pretty late," Says Ross. "Oh ok. Monica are you tired or 

do you want to stay a bit longer?" Asks Chandler. "Let's stay." Says Monica whisking him 

towards the dance floor and waving bye to her friends. They go to the dance floor, which 

is still covered with people. The band is wrapping up. Monica orders a Bean and Coke for 

Chandler and a Seven and Seven for herself. Pretty drunk, the two hold themselves stable 

by leaning against each other, smiling and enjoying each others company. Feeling great. By 

two, the band is finished and Chandler and Monica are ready to leave. Chandler gives their 

waitress a twenty and they go outside and he hails a cab. As he reaches out and up his 

shirt, with the help of the wind, comes up enough showing Monica his tattoo and she 

shivers in anticipation of when they get home. He turns to her and sees her face. He 

smiles and grabs her hand, "I love this tattoo." A cab pulls up and Chandler opens the door 

for the two to get into the cab. "Why thank you." Monica says getting in. 

__

Back To Their Apartment

As soon as they walk in Monica heads for the bedroom. Not complaining, Chandler follows. 

They get into the room and Monica kisses Chandler hard on the mouth and they fall onto 

the bed. Chandler breaks from the kiss and pulls his shirt off. Monica rubs her hands down 

his chest, down his stomach, and on down. Obviously turned on Chandler rips off her shirt 

and kisses her once more before her mouth is out of reach. "Ohh honey the tattoo!" 

Chandler yelps. "Sorry." Monica says innocently. 

They fall asleep in each others arms.


	3. Ain't So Innocent Pt. 3

TOW Friends Ain't So Innocent Part 3

****

Back by demand. I would say popular demand, but only one person specifically asked for another. So me, being the nice person I am, decided to write another. **Secondly, I would like to say that this fanfic was written purely in fun. Because I write something doesn't mean I support it. Also these characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a few seconds. Also if you are easily offended and don't like R' movies, you probably shouldn't read this.**

__

Joey's Apartment

Everyone is sitting around except Ross, who is standing at the counter fixing a burger. 

"So what's everyone's plans for the day?" Ross asks as Chandler looks at his watch and 

sarcastically says, "Damn, there goes my plans." "What plans?" Monica asks awaiting a 

joke she felt coming on. "It's 11:30! We missed church." Everyone laughs. "Well it is 

God's day. I'm not doing any work, just relaxing." Ross says pulling a plastic bag out of 

his pocket. He reaches in the bag and pulls out two or three mushroom caps and places 

them between his top bun and his burger. Everyone looks at him laughing. "God's day, eh?" 

Chandler says. "Ross, you still eats shrooms on your hamburgers?" Rachel asks. "No, not 

usually, but I had to confiscate these from a student." Everyone laughs. "And I thought 

my job had perks." Joey states. "Umm Joe? Do you even have a job?" Chandler asks. "Dude, 

I'm an actor." Joey says matter-of-factly. "Oh of course, that." Chandler says humoring 

Joey, "Anyway, Rachel do you still want to go shopping?" Phoebe asks. "We can drive my 

grandmother's taxi!" She adds excitedly. "Really?" Rachel says sarcastically, but Phoebe 

doesn't catch it. "Oh yeah, she won't mind. She's dead you know." Phoebe reminds everyone. 

In his own world, Ross is looking around the room, still gripping his hamburger. "And what 

about you two?" Rachel asks Chandler and Monica. "No big plans. I think we may go 

rollerblading." Monica says as Chandler sighs. "Aww honey it'll be fun." She adds 

reassuring Chandler. "Ok, ok." He gives in. "Whipped," Joey says to Ross quietly. "Totally." 

Ross replies smiling and still not being able to focus on one thing. Everyone looks at him 

amused. 

__

A Mall Parking Lot

Rachel and Phoebe are driving around trying to find a parking space. "I don't think we're 

ever going to find one. We might as well park at the gas station way the hell over there." 

Phoebe says losing hope. "We have to find one! There's this big sale going on at Macy's 

and there's this cute little skirt I want. (pause) There's one!" Rachel points out Phoebe's 

window ecstatically. Phoebe turns her head to look. "Fuck!" Phoebe says as she slams into a 

police car parked in the emergency lane. "Oh no!" Rachel says. "Oops I didn't see that 

there." Phoebe says innocently. "Oh no! Phoebe what are we going to say when he comes 

out?!" Rachel says frantically. Phoebe looks around and then slams on the gas. "Whoa 

Pheebs. Whatcha doing honey?" Rachel says starting to freak out. "I'm not telling that 

bastard anything!!" Phoebe says speeding away from the mall. Rachel sighs looking behind 

them, "So much for shopping,"

__

Central Perk

Joey and Ross are sitting on the couch. In the middle of the table is a vase of flowers. 

Ross can't seem to get enough of them. He picks one out of the vase and starts looking at 

it closely. "Pink," Ross says amazed. Joey looks on entertained and smiling until he spots a 

pretty woman checking him out. He heads over there. "How you doin'?" Joey asks 

flirtatiously. The woman laughs and extends her arm. "Ashley." "Joey." He says shaking her 

hand and smiling saucily. "Umm Ross. I'm sorry but you can't take that out of the vase." 

Gunther says walking towards Ross and trying to remove the flower from Ross' hands. 

Ross won't let go. "Hey man. Share. Make the world a happy place." Ross smiles to 

Gunther. A little freaked out Gunther returns to the counter. An on-looking customer 

places his order with Gunther, "I'll have what he's having,"

__

Joey's Apartment

Joey and Ashley enter kissing heavily. They start removing their clothes. She rubs her 

left hand through Joey's hair. It catches. "Ouchhh!" Joey says. "Oh sorry, my wedding 

ring. Damn thing always gets in the way." Ashley says casually. "You're married?" Joey 

asks. "Yep." She says kissing Joey again. "Cooool." They make their way to Joey's room 

leaving a trail of clothes behind.

__

Central Park

Chandler and Monica are rollerblading on the sidewalk. Chandler's wearing a grey athletic 

tee and navy shorts. Monica is wearing a black sports bra and short little black shorts. 

They are holding hands. "See, it's just like when you played hockey. Just not on ice." "And 

I don't have to wear a cup," Chandler adds smiling. Ahead there is a man sitting on a park 

bench. He looks grumpy and as they pass him he says, "Hey I didn't know you could take 

your hooker rollerblading." Hearing this Chandler turns around swiftly and smoothly, 

glaring at the man. "Chandler, don't worry about him. Let's go." Monica says hurt, tugging 

on his sleeve. "What the fuck did you just say?" Chandler says approaching the man 

furiously. "What? I was just observing you and your hooker friend." The man says rolling 

his eyes. Chandler grabs the man by the front of his shirt and angrily lifts him to his 

feet. Chandler punches the guy in the face and the man comes back up and hits Chandler, 

busting his lip. "Chandler!" Monica says trying to get to him but they are too involved in 

their fight. Chandler recoils and pulls back. With everything he has, Chandler reaches back 

and hits the man in face again, this time right between the eyes. The man falls to the 

ground. Chandler skates over to him and puts his rollerblade between the man's legs. "Is 

there anything you'd like to say to my girlfriend?" Chandler says slowly applying pressure 

with the wheels. "I'm, I'm sorry." "Good." Chandler says lifting the guy back to his feet 

by his shirt. He throws him back on the bench where the man was first sitting. "Don't 

ever fuck with her or me again." Chandler says. The man looks at him scared and nods his 

head. Chandler rollerblades back over to Monica holding his lip. Monica has tears in her 

eyes, "Honey, your lip." "It'll be ok." Chandler says smiling and taking her hand as they 

start rollerblading again. "Well, hey, now it's just like when I played hockey. I may even 

wear a cup next time we go." Chandler jokes. "What a jack-ass." Monica says. "I'm sorry 

honey." Chandler says being serious for the first time since the fight. "Chandler, it wasn't 

your fault. He was just being a dickhead. I'm glad you kicked his ass." "I did didn't I?" 

Chandler asks proudly. Monica nods and smiles. Chandler laughs, "I can't wait to tell Joey 

and Ross I kicked someone's ass today." Monica laughs and rubs his back. He puts his arm 

over her shoulders. "You know, you getting so mad when that guy insulted me, kinda turned 

me on. You're so sexy when you're mad." They look at each other smiling then start 

skating faster.

__

Later; Chandler and Monica's Apartment

Monica is sitting on Chandler's lap holding an icepack to his lip. Ross is laying on the 

couch and Phoebeand Rachel are at the table. Joey walks in smiling very big. Seeing this, 

Chandler says cautiously, "Hey Joe." "Whoa! What happened to your lip?" Joey asks 

amazed. "I kicked someone's ass today." Chandler says proudly. "Well I slept with a 

married woman!" Joey says even more proud. "What?!?!" Everyone asks shocked. "Oh yeah. 

Wow was she hot." Joey says daydreaming. "Joey, you slept with a married woman?" Monica 

asks. "Yeah!" Joey says getting excited again. The girls roll their eyes. Ross starts 

laughing. "He's so gone." Rachel says amused. "Hey, speaking of gonewhat happened to the 

front of your grandma's taxi Pheebs?" Joey asks. Everyone laughs. "Well it seems why you 

were out getting some ass, our good friend Phoebe became a fugitive." Chandler says 

confusing Joey even more. "We hit a car, so what?" Phoebe says. "It was a police car! 

AND you ran!" Rachel finishes. "Wow." Ross says admiring a pillow. Everyone looks at him 

giggling. "And who said Sunday's were boring." Monica states smiling and putting more ice 

on Chandler's lip. "So Chandler, why'd you kick this guy's ass anyway?" Joey asks. 

"He pissed me off." Chandler says looking at Monica and rubbing her back. 

__

The Next Morning: Chandler _and Monica's Room_

Monday morning was always the worst. Waking up, slightly hung-over from the weekend and 

going to a place where you have to WORK. No more sleeping in, no more relaxation. "Oh 

shit, I'm late!" Chandler reaches over and picks the alarm clock up off of the floor. 

"Sweetie, honey, wake up." Chandler says lightly shaking Monica. "What time is it?" Monica 

asks sleepily shielding her eyes from sun pouring in from the slightly covered window. 

"Like quarter to seven," Chandler says pulling on some khakis out of the closet. "Oh no, 

you're going to be late." "Hope not!" Chandler says buttoning up his collared work shirt 

smiling at her. Monica gets up and picks out a tie. "Wear this one today. It brings out 

your eyes." She says wrapping a dark blue tie around his neck carefully popping a kiss to 

his upper lip. Chandler smiles, "Can you tie it for me?" "Sure, here's your watch." Monica 

hands him his watch off of the nightstand. Chandler puts his watch on as Monica ties his 

tie. "Ok, there you go." "Do I have time for breakfast?" Chandler says suggestively pulling 

Monica close. Laughing she replies, "Well, I wish, but no. You have ten minutes to get 

there." "Aww you're just saying that cause you're scared of my lip." Chandler says 

laughing and trying to be pitiful. "Oh you know that's not it or you wouldn't be half as 

satisfied as you are this morning." Monica says smiling. "What time are you going in to 

work today?" Chandler asks still holding her close. "Probably around 9." "Have a wonderful 

day at work then. I need to go. I guess I can go in public like this." Chandler says 

doubtfully, leaving Monica with a somewhat passionate kiss, being careful not to hurt his 

lip. Five seconds pass before Chandler walks back through the door. "No I don't think I 

can do it. Why don't I just call in sick?" Chandler says as Monica laughs. "You pass a 

mirror?" Monica asks laughing. "Oh yeah."

Part 4 in six Weeks

__


	4. Ain't So Innocent Pt. 4

TOW Friends Ain't So Innocent Part 4!

****

Yes, it's true. Six weeks. Since everyone seemed upset about this, I decided the least I could do is write one more before I leave. Secondly, I would like to say that this fanfic was written purely in fun. Because I write something doesn't mean I support it. Also these characters, bands, and locations aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a few seconds. Also if you are easily offended and don't like R' movies, you probably shouldn't read this.

__

Central Perk

Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey cover the couch. Ross sits at the table and Monica

is in the big chair. Chandler walks in wearing dark khakis, light green shirt

and a dark green tie. "Hey everyone." Chandler says as everyone randomly

everyone says hello. "Hey sweetie." he says leaning down and kissing Monica.

"How was work?" she asks. "You know, the same as it always is. Well except

for one thing." Everyone looks at him questionably. "You see, during lunch,

me and Doug got to talking. Seems he has some Long Beach Dub All-Star

tickets. Last time he went, he said he couldn't stand all the smoke. So,"

Chandler reaches in his pocket and pulls out 6 tickets. "Wow! I love that

group!" Rachel's eyes widen. "I love their concerts." Joey says. "I know.

Remember last time you and me went, everyone totally just let loose. The

security guards can't even do anything about it." Chandler remarks. "Well

when is it?" Monica asks as Chandler sits on the arm of her chair.

"Tomorrow night." Chandler replies. "You know how much freaking weed are

at those concerts?" "Yeah Pheebs. We went. And I think that's what Doug

was talking about when he said 'smoke'." Chandler retorts. "Oh ok!" Phoebe

says. "So your boss doesn't have a problem with you lighting up every now

and then?" Ross asks curiously. "Ross, he is the boss of a data processing

company. How smoked up do you have to be to accept that job?" Chandler

gets a laugh from his friends. "So isn't Long Beach All-Stars basically

Sublime minus Bradley Nowell?" Phoebe asks. "Yep. Ross, remember in high

school, we worshiped that guy. He influenced us to start our band." Chandler

reminds Ross. Monica laughs, "I remember your 'band'." "Hey we didn't

sound that bad." Ross defends. "Well we didn't if you were fucked up."

Chandler finishes. Ross nods in agreement and everyone else laughs. "Dude,

I'd pay big money if I could bring Bradley back for one record." Everyone

ponders Chandler's statement. "Well I need to go. I have an evening lecture

tonight." Ross says as he stands. "See ya, Bye, Later, etc." "Yeah we're

going to go too." Chandler says as he and Monica stand. "You guys want to

come to our apartment tonight? Lakers vs. Pacers." Chandler asks. "I'll be

there." Joey says. "Us too." Phoebe remarks speaking for her and Rachel.

"Ok, see you then."

__

Later: Chandler and Monica's Apartment

"Game in ten minutes." Chandler says to his friends over "Jailhouse" by

Sublime. Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe walk in carrying take-out. "Food!" Joey

exclaims running towards the girls. They toss the food on the table and

back away fast as the guys come to the table. "Whoa! There's enough for all

of you!" Rachel says as they take all the bags to the couch. "So what are WE

eating?" Monica asks sarcastically. Phoebe pulls a bag from behind her

back smiling. "Brilliant." Rachel states. The girls sit down at the table and

pull out their food. "So what do you guys want to do while the game is on?"

Monica asks. "We should go to a bar." Phoebe suggests. "Nah, I have work

tomorrow. I don't feel like drinking tonight." Rachel says; Monica and

Phoebe agree. The phone rings. "Hello?" Chandler says. "Oh what's up man.

(pause) Yep. (pause) Fifty? (pause) Good shit eh? Alright. (pause) Ok.

Talk to you then. Later." He hangs up. To the room, "Tomorrow night's

covered. Now it's game time." Ross turns the CD off and the TV on. "You

want us to chip in?" Joey asks. "Nah man, I got it covered." Chandler smiles.

Back to the girls. They are quietly talking girl talk so the guys can't hear.

"I'm think I'm going to make Scott get a tattoo." Rachel says thinking.

"Scott?" Monica asks. "Oh I never told you about him! I met him the other

day a work. He's such a hottie and he's taking me out this Friday." "So

you've known this guy for a few days. Why do you want him to get a

tattoo?" Phoebe asks and Monica smiles. "Well, from what Monica tells me,

those things improve your sex life." Rachel explains. Monica nods smiling big.

"Ohh." Phoebe says intrigued. "Oh yeah, it's such a turn-on." Monica explains.

The girls laugh. "What are you girls talking about?" Chandler asks curiously,

coming up behind them and opening the refrigerator. "You know, just girl 

stuff." Monica says. Chandler laughs, "Well be nice." He says as he bends 

down and kisses Monica's cheek and returns to the couch. "Ohh" Monica 

shivers happily. "That good eh?" Rachel asks a little jealous but smiling. 

"Yeah, I wonder if I could pull him away from the game for a few minutes." 

Monica jokes. The girls smile. "I would be extremely jealous, but I'm getting 

some this Friday. Or I hope anyway." Rachel says. "Poor Phoebe." Monica says

stroking Phoebe's arm. "Poor Phoebe my ass. I got some this afternoon!"

Phoebe exclaims. Once again the girls laugh. "Who was it?" Monica asks

recovering from her laughter. Thinking hard Phoebe says, "I can't even

remember his name. Nice ass though." Rachel and Monica shake their heads

at Phoebe's craziness.

__

Later

The game is over. Lakers won. Monica is sitting on the couch in Chandler's

lap. Also on the couch are Rachel and Joey. Ross is sitting in the recliner

and Phoebe in the other chair. "Well, I'm going home. I'm tired and have

work tomorrow." Ross says. "Yeah, me too." Rachel says rising. "I'm gonna go

too." States Phoebe. "See you guys later!" Chandler says. "Goodnight." Joey

says as he rises to leave as well. "Bye man." Chandler cuts the TV off and

kisses Monica. "You wanna head to bed?" Chandler asks. Monica smiles

and rises pulling him up when she gets to her feet. They walk to the

bedroom, Monica leading the way. In the bedroom, Monica jokingly asks,

"Where's my motivation?" Chandler smiles and takes his shirt off. Monica

laughs and goes to him kissing him very passionately. Pushing him on the bed,

Monica straddles him. "I love you." "I love you too." Chandler returns smiling

at her. He pulls her down to him and kisses her deeply.

__

The Next Day

All six are present. Somewhat dressed up. It's late in the afternoon. "The 

doors open at eight." Chandler says. "House of Blues?" Ross asks. Chandler 

nods his head. "There should be a huge turn-out. I've heard tons of people 

talking about tonight. Supposedly tickets are really hard to come by." Rachel 

informs everyone. "Well we should go ahead and go. It's probably already 

crowded." Chandler says. "Yeah ok, yep, let's go." The gang variously

replies.

__

House of Blues

The six are standing in line and look like they are already having fun.

Chandler is hugging Monica from behind. They are standing in a circle and

it's starting to rain a little but no one cares. "Almost there!" Joey says as

they continuously get closer to the entrance. "Smell that?" Phoebe asks.

Everyone smells. "Smells good." They all agree. "So what did you bring to

smoke it in Chandler?" Ross asks curiously. "I bring?" Chandler returns. "I

brought the stuff, isn't that enough?" Ross gets nervous, "Hold on wait, I

don't have anything either. Joey?" "Nope, sorry." "Aww, damn. What are

we going to do. Eat it?" Chandler says sarcastically. "We'll find something."

Monica says rubbing Chandler's arm. "Hey look!" Phoebe points to a group of

people. "Hey, that's Gunther!" Rachel notices. They laugh as Gunther takes

a white stick up to his mouth. "I'll be right back." Chandler says smiling.

Chandler walks over to Gunther. "What's up man." Chandler says startling

Gunther. "Whoa dude you scared the shit out of me." Gunther states. "Hey

dude, do you have any more rolling paper?" Chandler asks. "Gonna cost you"

Gunther says. Chandler looks at him. He's never had trouble getting

something free from a high person before. "I'm only fucking with you man.

Here you go. Share them with your friends." Gunther says turning back to

his group. Chandler laughs and returns to his friends. "He gave us six. Go

figure." Chandler says as he passes two to both Joey and Ross, as well as two 

for himself. When they get inside, the guys, returning from the bathroom, 

give each girl one. "There you go. Now have fun." Joey says to the girls as a

parent would after giving their kid money. The opening band is a local band.

Pretty good music. Reggae/Rock. They crowd is pumped. Eight-thirty and

clouds were everywhere. The six decided to wait until Long Beach came out

though. A contact would last them until then anyway. "Be right back." Joey

says as if he were up to something. The group looked at each other a little

worried, a little amused. Soon they recognized Joey atop the crowd. He

waved to them. All they could do is smile, shake their heads, and wave back.

"Now honey, I don't think you should pull any of that crazy shit." Monica said

smiling to Chandler as she sees Joey collapse. "For your own good." She

winces. Chandler laughs. The opening band plays their final beat. The crowd

loved them but is stoked for Long Beach. "It's been too long since the last

time I've been to concert." Ross says. Joey comes up behind them. "That

was too fun." "Hey Joe." They say laughing. "Look!" Joey exclaims as he

lifts his shirt, There's a phone number scribbled on his stomach. "Some

chick gave me her number while I was up there." Everyone laughs including a

few people sitting at the bar beside them. At this time, the band steps out.

The crowd goes crazy and the smell becomes stronger than ever before.

The six jump to their feet and run to the dance floor. Everyone but Monica

and Chandler, who are holding hands, get separated in the shuffle. No one's

concerned about finding each other just yet. Just on having a great time.

Chandler and Monica smile at each as they play the first song. "Sensi".

Chandler reaches in his pocket and he and Monica share. Smiles run across

every face in the room. Chandler and Monica dance close during "Saw Red".

"Woman hold your man tight, if he makes you feel right." Monica smiles to

Chandler. Rachel and Phoebe bump into each other while dancing to "Trailer

RAS". They spot Joey. Numbers covered his hands and arms. Behind them

they see Ross. He talking to a woman and she's laughing. He also had quite a

few numbers. Dancing unsteadily, Chandler and Monica meet Phoebe and

Rachel. "Having a good time?" Chandler asks loudly, over the music. "This is

awesome." Phoebe and Rachel say. Finally, but unfortunately, the last song

was played. "My Own Life". The crowd got louder than ever before.

Everything was indeed let loose. Across the room, Chandler spotted a

security guard trying to subtly smoke a blunt. He laughed to himself and

smiled to his friends. This was one of the best times they'd ever had

together. Chandler and Monica sneak a kiss as the song ends.

http://www.angelfire.com/celebs/nowell

I've had a hell of a good time writing these. I hope you've enjoyed them. I'll continue the series as soon as I get back from my summer adventures. Check out the page above. Make summer 2000 count. Peace


	5. Ain't So Innocent Pt. 5

Ok I'm back. Well I guess. I don't know if you guys will like this one. I just wrote it in like 30 minutes. It also may be screwed up cause I just got home from a party. A bigg funn party. Anyway, these characters aren't mine. And it only uses three of the FRIENDS characters.

"Fuck!" A handsome 19 year old rolls over topless and knocks the alarm 

clock onto the floor. "Hey punk, it's time to get up." "Arghhhhh." A 

sleepy person groans from the top bunk. "Ross! If you don't get up to 

turn your fucking alarm clock off in the mornings I'm going to 

seriously hurt you dude." "Sorry, sorry. I'm up I'm up." Ross gets up 

and throws on a grey tee shirt and some jeans. He slides into some 

flops and throws a bookbag on his back. He starts to leave. "Hey Ross, 

tell your sister to come over again. I need another blow job." Ross 

doesn't reply and just walks out the door holding up his finger. The 

handsome one turns back over laughing and tries to go back to sleep.

Ross returns from his class to find his friend still sleeping. "Wake up 

Chandler." Chandler groans and then sits up. "You call your sister for 

me yet?" "You wish mother fucker." Ross tells him. Chandler laughs. 

"What time is it?" "It's 1:30 dude. What time do you have class?" "2." 

Chandler replies. He gets up and flicks on the radio. "Are you going to 

that party down on Westinghouse tonight?" Chandler asks. "Nah, I think 

I'm going to take that girl out again. I kind of like her." "Yeah she 

seems nice." Someone knocks on the door and Chandler goes to answer it. 

Two girls stand there. "Hey Chandler. Want to walk to class with us?" 

Chandler turns around and smiles to Ross then he faces the two girls. 

"Would I like to be escorted to class by two beautiful women? Do you 

have to ask?" They giggle and Ross rolls his eyes. "Just let me get 

dressed." Chandler throws on some khakis and a red Rip Curl tee. He 

grabs his books and puts on his flip flops. "Later Ross." "Bye Juice." 

Ross shakes his head. He grabs a beer from the fridge and is soon 

joined by some guys. 

It's later that night. Chandler is getting ready to go out to the party 

with some of his boys. Ross is primping for his date. "You coming home 

tonight Chandler?" "I don't know yet. Matters who I find at this 

party." "Try not to come home. I'll leave a tie on the knob if you 

shouldn't come in." Chandler smiles. "Okay, later man." "Later. Hey 

good luck with the ladies tonight." Chandler laughs and leaves.

Chandler and four other guys enter a party. Everyone is in the back 

yard. "Want a cup?" A random guy asks. "Four bucks." "Here you go." 

Chandler buys a cup and heads out to find the keg. He sees many people 

he knows and finally makes his way up to the keg. "What's up Chandler!" 

Chandler turns around. "Ben! Hey it's been a while." "I know man. 

What's been going on?" "Nothing really, just checking out the scene." 

"I know dude. I got some green I need to burn. You in?" "Hell yeah boy. 

It's Friday night." "Yeah I already picked up a few girls that want to 

burn with us. They're already in the room. Let's go." Chandler and Ben 

walk to the room. As Ben opens the door Chandler sees a familiar face. 

"Chandler?" "Uhh Monica? Hey I thought you were still in high-" She 

elbows his in the ribs. "Nope I'm not so anyway, what's been going on?" 

"Nothing really. Come here for a second. (to Ben) Just a second man." 

Chandler takes Monica into the other room. "What are you doing at a 

college party. Ross would kill you if he knew you were here." "Chill 

dude. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." "Yeah but you 

were about to smoke weed with some random guy. That's dangerous." 

"Okay, I'm outta here, I don't feel like being lectured." "Look I'm not 

lecturing. Just be careful, there are lots of horny guys out there." 

"Like you" "Hey!" Monica laughs. "Now I'm going to go loosen up with, 

um, Ben, yeah that's his name. Are you coming or not?" Chandler decides 

to go. He knew Ross would kill him if anything happened to his sister. 

Chandler would go and watch after her.

A few minutes later Ben, Monica, Monica's friend, and Chandler are all 

sitting around feeling good. Monica was sitting beside Chandler and was 

becoming friendly with him. He was always so smooth with girls but he 

knew that he couldn't cross that line with Ross' sister. She took a hit 

and rested her arm on the inside of Chandler's thigh. A few hours later 

Monica and her friend were passed out. Chandler felt guilty leaving 

them there so he stayed to watch out for them. He couldn't go to sleep. 

Guys would keep on coming in and getting high and going back out. 

Chandler wanted to move Monica and her friend into another room. He 

lifted up Monica's friend and layed her on the bed and went back for 

Monica. There was a drunk guy in there who was trying to put some moves 

on Monica while she was asleep. Chandler walks in. "Hey dude what the 

fuck you think you doing?" "Nothing man, just picking up a chick." "You 

dickhead, she's passed out. Get out of here man." "Hey dude, why don't 

you mind your own fucking business." "Why don't you get out of my 

face." The drunk guy tries to punch Chandler in his nose but catches 

his lower lip. Chandler swings and knocks the drunk dude against the 

wall. "I told you to get out of here man." The drunk guy stumbles out 

of the room holding his left eye. Chandler picks up Monica and takes 

her to the room with her friend. He sure was glad he stayed. He lays 

Monica down. He takes off his shirt and holds it up to his bleeding 

lip. He lays down on the floor between the door and the bed. A few 

minutes later Monica wakes up. "Chandler, you don't have to sleep on 

the floor." Chandler turned to her. "No, it's okay. I can hardly feel 

it anymore." "That's not a good thing." Monica says and they both 

laugh. "Well is there any room up there for me?" Monica laughed. "Yeah, 

we'll be a little squashed but it's okay." Chandler gets up to survey 

the space. Monica scoots over and pulls the sheets up. Chandler climbs 

in Monica snuggles close to him. She starts flirting with him with her 

hands and then her feet. He becomes turned on and starts to see Monica 

as someone more than just Ross' little sister. She gets vibes from him. 

Good vibes. She could tell she was turning him on. He turned around so 

he was facing her. She kissed him. Silently they moved closer to each 

other while Monica's friend slept right next to them. Chandler had 

always said sexual things about Monica to piss Ross off and he couldn't 

even imagine that he was doing them with her. They enjoyed each other 

and went to sleep smiling. 

Chandler walks into he and Ross' dorm room. "Hey man, you have a good 

night? (Noticing his lip) Whoa what happened?" "Some dude was being a 

jerk. Look who I ran into." Chandler waves two girls into Ross' sight. 

Ross jumps out of bed, leaving his girlfriend in there, trying not to 

look guilty. "Monica! What are you doing with my little sister dude?" 

"I ran into her last night on Westinghouse street." "Monica what were 

you doing at a college party?" "I don't know, we were just checking it 

out." "It's alright Ross, I watched out for her." "Where'd you tell mom 

you were?" "I told her I was spending the weekend with you." "So you'll 

being staying here another night then." Chandler chimed in. Monica and 

Chandler smiled at each other. 


	6. Ain't So Innocent Pt. 6

Hey! I think I finally got this to work Anyway, this fanfic was made purely out of observations. It might be boring. I apologize if it is. It wasn't too boring in the real thing though :) . If you have Napster, I'd recommend listening to the songs while you read it. My next "Ain't So Innocent" fic will be better I assure you.

Mistikal-Shake That Ass

Trina-Pull That Ass Over

Jagged Edge-Let's Get Married (remix)

Jay-Z-Give It To Me

Christina Aguilera (aka bad ass Christylol Jake)-Come On Over

Lil Kim-How Many Licks

Madonna-Music

None of the lyrics or characters belong to me. Oh, Chandler and Monica are in their early twenties and dating. 

Chandler and Monica both hold bottles of beer. "Shake your ass" Legs intertwined, they grind against 

each other smiling. Chandler kisses Monica's neck and she laughs. Chandler talks into her ear over the 

music. "Hey that guy behind you keeps looking at your ass." Monica turns around to see a guy in his 

thirties in a ridiculous bright blue outfit. He's dancing all alone. "Oh is he?" Chandler nods and smiles. 

Monica backs off of Chandler and backs into the man who is dancing off beat. She puts her hands on her 

knees and grinds her butt into him. Chandler stands in front of her laughing. She looks up at the very 

pleased man and smiles. "Fuck a coward girlyou need a realllll nigga" Monica laughs as Chandler 

says this. She jumps back over to Chandler and laughs into him. He kisses her on her forehead and says 

into her ear, "I want some of that." She takes her beer from him and gulps it, dropping the empty bottle 

onto the floor. "Man right here want to get under that dress right thereget your fine ass on the dance 

floor, this your fuckin' song" She turns around so her back is to Chandler and he puts his hands on the 

front of her thighs. She starts to dance standing fully up, teasing him. "Raise it up show your g-string, 

hustle hustle!" He smiles and puts his hands on her shoulders and runs his hands down her back. She 

slowly leans over and Chandler grabs her waist for support. "And if he asks you whatcha doin' say, 'Ohhh 

nuttin'" He smiles contently and strokes her back. "Don't worry bout who looking just keep on doing 

what you doing" Monica pushes harder into him as "Pull That Ass Over" comes on. "Dumps for the 

truck, thighs like what, ain't nan hoe got more booty in the butt, Sisqo made that song when he seen me in 

a thong, thong, thong, thong, thong, thonggg" Chandler takes a drink from his beer. They continue to 

dance, Monica backed up into Chandler. Monica looks up at Chandler and sings, "69 you know I'm with 

that" Chandler fakes surprise, then raising his eyebrows. He winks at her and pulls her up so they're 

once again face to face. Chandler puts his leg between Monica's and thrusts it up and forward with each 

beat. Monica meets each thrust and closes her eyes -nearly losing her balance. Two beers later "Let's Get 

Married" remix ("a-ha, a-ha") comes on and Chandler and Monica once again start to grind. "Don't you 

know I loved you from the start" Chandler lip sings as Monica smiles. They go down together to the 

ground and as they get lower, Monica is forced to lift her skirt higher and higher for room. "Making love 

to just anyone ain't happening, I just gotta be with you" When they get to the floor Monica rests on 

Chandler's leg as does he. They feel each other and smile at each other, pulling themselves up. "I'm the 

type a guy who buy that ring that'll break your arm" .." Monica wraps her 

leg around Chandler's waist and he leans her back. "Give It To Me" comes on as Chandler sings in 

Monica's ear, "Gimme that funk, that sweet, that nasty, that gushy stuff." She smiles and kisses his 

shoulder. He stands drinking a beer. The whole club yells, "And I wish I'd never met her at all" Monica 

kisses Chandler's chest, stomach, and lower. "Can't deny me, why would you want to, you need me, why 

don't you try me, baby you want to, believe me" Chandler smiles and helps a very unstable Monica back 

to her feet. "You gotta give it to me." She smiles warmly to him and wraps her arms around his neck. 

"Come On Over" comes on. Monica backs off of Chandler. "Yes I doGonna party all night long" He 

looks to her questioningly and starts walking towards her lifting his eyebrows. She smiles seductively 

towards Chandler motioning him to 'come on over'. He smiles and follows her. "All I want is you" Monica 

points to Chandler. Monica backs up until she can't any longer. "I want you to know, you could be the one 

for me, yes you could" Chandler needily meets her body and their waists instantly attach. "You got all 

I'm looking for, you got sexuality" Monica runs her finger down Chandler's chest. He licks his lips and 

tries to kiss her but she leans back. He looks at her questioningly. "Listen to me" He runs his hands 

down to her butt and pushes her into him. "Don't be shy, you better cross the line" Chandler mouths, 

'don't worry' and they continue to dance. "Hold up" "How Many Licks" comes on Chandler and 

Monica are barely holding each other up. Monica leans into Chandler singing, "he had a big ass dick and a 

hurricane tongue" Chandler twists his way down to the ground putting one hand down on the floor and 

thrusting up to Monica who smiles widely at him. He jumps back up and their lips meet. Chandler kisses 

her neck and slides down, going down and kissing her skirt. "Imagine your tongue in between my 

thighs" Chandler, being a little out of it, licks Monica's skirt. She finally pulls him up. She smiles at him 

and he laughs. "Music" begins to play. Everyone screams in delight. Monica and Chandler clumsily dance 

together. Soon it's last call for drinks and the music stops. Chandler and Monica, and a few other people 

stay dancing as if there were music. Chandler finally looks around. "Umm, I guess it's three already." 

"What?" Monica looks up. "Ohhh, I guess so. I didn't even hear the last call for drinks! (they laugh) Let's 

go home. (Raising her eyebrows) I'm soo ready to get you home honey." Chandler smiles widely and 

takes her hand. 


End file.
